Skinny Love
by danddisan
Summary: They are both new to the school. They are both outcasts. They both need a friend. They both need each other. - Rated T, might turn into an M later on. NaruSasu , SasuNaru , for all your fluffy shonen-ai needs. Hope you like it.
1. I'm late!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or the characters!**

**Chapter 1: I'm late!**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is a 15 year old boy. He is a cheerful, bubbly person from Konohagakure. He loves ramen and kidding around. People think he's annoying but he loves what he does. He makes everyone's days better by talking to them. Cheering, laughing, that's what life is all about, isn't it? Why let the grief and sorrow take over you, when you can be happy. That's what he thinks.

On the other hand, here's Uchiha Sasuke. He's also 15. Unlike Naruto, he is dark and always brooding, never smiling. Naruto thinks he isn't not living life the way he should. Well, how could he when his whole family's dead? That's what he thinks.

* * *

The sun was barely making its way through the stained window, and he opened his eyes to the sound of that woman yelling through the halls, making sure everyone was up and ready for school. Sasuke got off the bed, and still sleepy, rubbed his eyes adjusting his vision. He quickly grabbed some clothes from the ones he had (even though they're not a lot, since the orphanage is poor). Yes, he lives in an orphanage. He doesn't hate it, because that woman that is taking care of him and the other kids there tries her best, but the boy also doesn't love it. It's okay. At least he has a place to eat and keep warm.

His breakfast was dull, as always. A glass of water and crumbling bread with a little cheese. That's okay too.

Sasuke, now ready, made his way to the bus stop, just in time for the yellow vehicle and he hopped in it. He sat on the far back, looked out of the window and shut the world off for the 7 minute ride to the school. It was his first day in the new school, since he was a freshman in high school. Sasuke probably won't have any friends here, either. He's that outcast that "gets bullied", but he just doesn't want to deal with people's shit and doesn't want to get in trouble. The boy does everything he can to help Tsunade, that woman, the owner of the orphanage.

Pushing black bangs out of raven eyes, he entered the institution with a hard expression on his face.

* * *

His family has enough money for the boy to have normal attire and be well fed, considering Naruto's enormous need for food (psst:ramen). He woke up from his sleep and instantly put an ear-to-ear smile on his face, the usual look. While turning to look through the window, he scratched his cheeks on the places where the whisker-like scars were. He's grown quite fond of them, and he wouldn't trade them. It's his trademark. (Author: Makes a_ hella _lot sense, right?)

Naruto stuffed his mouth with toast and ran out the door, yelling an 'Abayo' to his mom. A grunt came out of her room, and then:

"Uzumaki Naruto! You boy, don't talk like that in school. It's really impolite, you know."

"Yes, yes mom. It's just you, you don't mind, eh?" Naruto said, keeping the cheeky grin on his face.

She sighed. "Ah, alright. Be good."

He looked at his watch, noticing that it's 8:30. Crap, he is late on the first day of school. Silly Naruto, he even missed the bus! Now they'll know him as the guy who hasn't got a care in the world… Well, better that than being the outcast again.

He was an outcast in his previous school, he got bullied, but little Naruto kept his brave face on and kept on smiling. "Smile, baby." His mother used to say. "They don't mean anything in your life. Don't let what they say get to you." Her bright smile made his life better, and so he decided that he wants to make other people's lives better just like her.

At 8:45, he arrived in front of the school gates, panting and sweaty, but he didn't have time to rest! Class started in five minutes, and if he stopped now, he would barely make it in time.

Whisker-cheeks rushed in his assigned classroom at 8:49, and scanned it with his eyes. No empty seats except for one in the far back, next to a black haired shady guy who looked like he was about to kill someone.

_Well, crap, _Naruto thought.

He had nowhere to sit, and the new teacher was almost at his heels, so he quickly ran off to the seat, putting his backpack on the ground and plopping his butt on the chair.

* * *

_hi there ^3^ my name is simona, i had a previous account and i won't use that one because of reasons, well. positive feedback is clearly appreciated, but please review this fic with any constructive criticism and anything you would like to add because i'd really make great use of it. i'm still an amateur writer and i've got a lot of room to improve!_

_chapter 2 will be here soon, i just have to edit it. :)_


	2. Have my food!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden. All rights go to their respectful owner.**

**Chapter 2: Have my food!**

* * *

"Ay, pass a pen." Sasuke said with a dead, flat tone to the blond guy who just sat next to him. He was grinning at Sasuke for a second, and then he rummaged though his backpack pulling out two pens.

"Here you go!" He said, his voice bright and ringing.

_Man, this dude's clearly happy. _Sasuke thought as he took the pen. He observed the boy's actions and features carefully. He had blond hair, and it was in a spiky hairstyle. Sasuke looked up at his sky blue eyes, wide open and crinkled on their sides from his broad smile. He examined his clothing and thought to himself:

_Tch. He's okay, I guess he's not too rich. If I tried hard enough… he may become my friend. Not that I need any to function._

Sasuke was talking to himself in his mind again while staring at the boy. He had whiskers (_Or whisker-like scars?_) on his cheeks which made him look really cute, only adding up to his appearance. But the raven couldn't help but notice that he was also looking pretty **hot** for a dude, considering that he was straight and also that he hasn't been interested in anyone before.

Glancing to the door, Sasuke saw his new teacher getting in the classroom and glaring at every student who was not on their seat. They shot scared looks at their old friends and rushed to their seats. 'Man, so strict already?' Sasuke guessed that those were their thoughts.

"Alright," the man spoke up, "this is your first year in high school. It's harder than middle school, but don't worry, you'll get…" Sasuke found it nowhere near him to care what the guy was blabbering about and he turned to examine the boy next to him. What draws his attention to him anyway?

Was it the blond hair in the color of the sun, or the azure eyes? Maybe the cute whiskers, or his perfect smile? The boy decided not to become so gay and ruin the chances of making a new friend.

_And whatever you do, you must not know let him know your thoughts. To him, you will just be the cold friend that doesn't speak a lot; _Sasuke lectured himself in his mind again.

It was always been like that, and Sasuke was quite fine with it. It was now in his nature to distance himself from people.

* * *

Naruto was listening to the new teacher talking about high school, but he couldn't help but notice that the guy who was sitting next to him, who asked for a pen as the first thing he said to him, was staring at Naruto with glassy eyes.

_What the fuck? _Naruto thought, made a face and shook it off. _He was probably just looking because I seem weird to him. That's the reason most of the times; _Naruto continued his internal monologue.

He had been rejected in school from the moment he walked into that damned institution. From the looks of it, this dude felt the same. Though, he looked really, _really_ poor… Naruto knew that there was a VERY poor orphanage down the road from your house, but he never bothered to check in that VERY poor orphanage if there were any decent kids. His mother always taught him that there are bad kids in orphanages, but this one seemed quite decent.

The blond decided to poke him. Stretching out his finger, he touched his (warm) shoulder and the raven turned around. His hair get into his eyes, and he pushed it out with long, pale fingers. Naruto could not do anything but stare in awe. His hair seemed silky, black as the fate, the burden life put on his shoulders.

Sighing, Naruto thought to himself:

_I've become a sad, love-struck poet lately. I'm so weird._

* * *

Feeling a soft poke on his shoulder, Sasuke turned to face the blond. He smiled at the raven and said boy almost smiled back at him, but he resisted. This was not him. This was not how an Uchiha would act, and Sasuke swore to himself that he must keep family pride at all costs and in all situations.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in a quiet tone.

The boy spoke up: "I was wondering, do you mind if I sit next to you on the other classes, too? Since, well…" He looked down. "I know no one here, and people keep rejecting me. I try." He had a weird, almost broken look on his face, but it vanished in an instant, being replaced by the wide smile. Sasuke almost felt sorry for the guy, but he knew he had it worse.

"No. Feel free." The boy said steadily, in a monotone. A sigh escaped the blonds' lips, as he put his whole hand on Sasuke shoulder. He suddenly felt like that's too much and pushed the blond's hand off his shoulder quickly.

"Ah! Sorry." He said and turned his attention back to the speaking teacher.

A ring of the bell signalized the end of the first period and Sasuke quickly gathered his things and walked out of the classroom. He realized that he didn't use the pen the boy gave to him, but still put it in his backpack walking to the next classroom. When he got there, Sasuke sat on the far right, and just as he put out his books, whiskers sat next to him and closed his eyes, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Man, I'm so hungry! Should have eaten more at home." Sasuke heard him say but chose to ignore it.

The day went on, the seconds, the minutes and hours slowly dragging by in the monotone that was the first school day. Introductions, names, required materials, the same thing in every period, and you both got bored before lunch break.

The bell, ringing, signalizes that lunch break has begun. Sasuke made his way to the school canteen.

* * *

Naruto was feeling excited because he was about to try the school's ramen for the first time. Jumping on the way to the canteen, he saw the guy who sat next to him since the morning and yelled after him, laughing.

"Hey, you! Black hair, raven eyes!" Sasuke turned his head, along with several others who were just interested in why the blond was yelling in the middle of the hallway. Apparently, the raven chose to ignore Naruto and kept on walking. "TEME!" Naruto yelled as he started running after him.

"EY!" He said as he reached Sasuke. "Why'd ya ignore me like that?"

He kept on ignoring Naruto, and soon the whiskered boy gave up trying to make him talk. They both got to the canteen and Sasuke went to one of the tables and sat. Naruto ran after him.

"Can I sit?" After Naruto's words, Sasuke looked up and nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back!" The blond said and ran off to the line that was forming in front of the counter. He bought himself some ramen and got back to the table.

The boy sitting there was already eating something – it looked like it's old bread and a slice of cheese. In front of him was a glass of milk. Naruto sat across him and shook the table while doing so, which caused the glass to fall over and the milk spilled. Suddenly, cold eyes examined the situation, and then he looked up at Naruto with anger and disgust mixed on his face.

"Dobe. That was my only glass of milk for this week. And now I can't drink it. Tch. You're so clumsy."

"YOUR ONLY GLASS OF MILK?!" Naruto yelled, surprised. "I'M SO SORRY!" His smile was gone as he started cleaning up the mess he made. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Naruto's voice faded away bit by bit, and something was clenching his throat. Was he that poor? Only one glass of milk A WEEK?

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked, as if nothing had happened before.

"I'm Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." The boy carefully sat down. "And yours?"

He smirked, and then:

"As far as I know, it's Uchiha Sasuke. Or, that's what that woman told me." That woman? What woman was he speaking of?

"May I ask… what woman?" Naruto's stubborn curiosity bested him and he muttered the question while digesting ramen with inhuman speed.

"Tsunade. The owner of the orphanage. And, dobe. You've got ramen on your shirt." Naruto looked down, cleaning his shirt and thinking, _I was right_. He smiled at the other happily and pushed the bowl with the ramen to him. "No, I don't want it." He refused, but then Naruto heard his stomach grumbling.

"Take it while you can!" The blond pushed the bowl even further and the raven slowly took it.

"I hate ramen." He started eating it, despite what he just said. Dude must be really hungry. Naruto mustered an apologetic smile and managed to say "I'm sorry for you" under his breath. Sasuke didn't seem to notice – he was too busy eating the ramen Naruto bought for himself.

* * *

_*bows* i'm so sorry for such OOC! i'm sorry for boring story! i promise i will try to do better as my reviewer said, make it more lively! it's just the beginning i promise. there's better coming. *sobsob* please be patient! _

_and, chapter 3 will be in about a week or so! *waves*_


	3. New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden. All rights go to their respectful owner. **

* * *

"Don't you understand?" Sasuke calmly said. "I can't, Tsunade, I can't. I can't make friends there and stop talking about it."

A week passed since the first school day, the day when he received cup ramen from that Naruto boy, the day he made his first friend. But he didn't tell the orphanage owner this. He couldn't. And he couldn't because she would make him bring Naruto home; tell her who his parents were, where he lived… Tsunade wanted to keep everything under control, a control freak, as other people used to say. She was that kind of woman that couldn't stand watching when things went downhill, she always had to interfere, make them better as fast as she could, as much she could and as much she was allowed. And now, if he told Tsunade about Naruto, she would dig into the boy's past, present, and seal his future, because if anyone hurt her precious little boys and girls (aka the kids in the orphanage – she loved them as her own) he would be done for sure, because you wouldn't want to mess with her when she's angry.

Now, this was all too new for Sasuke. He never had real friends – the other kids in the orphanage never got along with him well. In fact, no person had ever gotten along well with Sasuke and stuck by his side long enough to discover that he was secretly a big softy, except for Tsunade. And that was the only reason he dealt with her nonsense. That and the fact that she was somewhat the only mother figure in his life, even though a poor one, so to say.

"Sasuke…" His name left Tsunade's lips gently, she unfolded her caring, mother side for him once more. Pulling him, she wrapped his arms around him in a caring matter, but Sasuke just shrugged. He didn't really like hugs, and with the bear hugs this woman gave him suffocating him with those gigantic breasts, nothing would ever change.

"Baby, you're gonna make some friends, I'm sure." She looked down at the boy.

"Stop it, Tsunade. I'm not a baby anymore. I can go on without any friends, they'll just distract me from the_ real_ reason I'm going to school – that is, to learn."

Tsunade smiled. "I'm proud of you, baby, but you don't have to be so harsh on yourself. I must go now, but make some friends, okay? And now, go to sleep, it's late." She widened her smile, but now it wasn't like the one before. All that was left was her devilish grin, she was just making sure her boy would go to sleep the same second so he could make some friends tomorrow in school, that smile was just an order.

_Give me a little credit – I'm the one who works her ass here for you kids. Probably what's on her mind most of the time; _Sasuke thought. Sometimes, weird things crossed his mind, and sometimes, he just decided to do what his mind was telling him. Right now, he felt like he should just go lay on the roof and look at the stars, just like they did in those romantic, lovey-dovey crap teenage movies. How could anyone watch that shit? But, he was alone. He didn't have anyone to go with to the roof and stargaze and question life and the whole universe and the little particles of existence. He was alone and he knew it and he enjoyed it.

* * *

It was morning. The sunlight lazily made its way along Naruto's tan leg, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

He was woken up by gentle, warm hands, long, red strands of hair and a smiling face. "Your daddy's back, honey. Come!" His mother laughed.

A wide smile crept on Naruto's face as he slowly made his way to the living room, where Minato was sitting, drinking coffee. He looked up and, seeing his still sleepy son, laughed.

"How have you been, Naruto? Did you fix your grades?"

"Some, dad, and some are worse. Sorry, I kept myself busy with soccer! We have a new goalie, his name's Gaara and the dude's really dark and creepy, he never talks, but he's awesome as a goalie and we're keeping him…" Naruto was blabbering, telling his father what he missed during his business trip. Seeing he was working as a journalist, Minato always travelled distant places so he could make exclusive interviews, or write stories spot on, right when and where they were happening. It had its downsides, but his job provided the Uzumaki family and everything was alright the way it was.

Even though his father was away a big part of the time, Naruto was never alone, and that was either good or bad. Well, he was alone when he was in his room, but his mother was just a couple of feet away, in the other room. But, sometimes, even though he wasn't alone, he was very lonely. There was a difference.

During middle school, Naruto always felt lonely. The other kids would play with each other and he would play too, but it felt weird. They played with him only because the teacher told them so.

But this morning was different. Just the three of them, Naruto and his parents, bonded with such a strong connection and strings of feelings were keeping them together wherever one of them was.

By the time they all finished talking Naruto was done and all dressed up, his breakfast waiting on the table where Minato was sitting. He consumed it quickly and smiled to both his parents.

"Sorry Mom, Dad, I have school now. I have to go!" He waved at them, grabbed his bag and went to the bus stop.

It was okay with Sasuke by his side, even though the boy was completely different. Sasuke was dark, never smiled, never showed any expression on his face, while Naruto kept smiling and laughing. It wasn't too new to Naruto, but it felt different. He was somehow bonded to the raven, and he loved it.

* * *

_yep i'm definitely updating with the speed of light ! this is kinda their point of view on their week-long relationship. thanks to all who followed my story, and please review if you have any suggestions!_


	4. Buds

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The sound was constant, repeating. Bang and bang and bang. Naruto's blonde locks were hitting the locker. A boy from his class had him grabbed by the collar and repeatedly smashed his head against the cool, green metal.

Naruto didn't feel any pain, he didn't feel anything at all. He had gotten so used to this to the point that he expected it. He knew it would happen sooner or later. It was always like this. But he wouldn't wallow in self-pity, he couldn't. He had pride on his own, and his ego won't let him do that.

Blood dripped from his forehead like sweat. It dropped on his cheek, mixing with the tears that rolled down. Just a physical reaction. At least he wasn't that weak. He wouldn't weep like a little child for something this insignificant.

And that's when he heard it. The sound of shoes hitting the tiles on the floor. Somehow, it felt soothing, calming, and when he looked up, a weird feeling formed in his gut.

Uchiha Sasuke was walking towards them, his brows furrowed, his fists clenched.

"What do you think you're doing to him?" He asked, looking at the boy who bullied Naruto.

"I'm just doing what he deserves, this poor bastard! When he wouldn't let me copy his test…!"

"Tch. Baka. His test isn't good enough if you want a good grade, this lazy ass won't learn anything. Now leave him alone or I'm going to kick your ass like no one has ever before." Sasuke said, coming closer.

"And what do you plan to do if I don't? How are you, poor little orphan, gonna kick my ass?" Mocked the other one.

At the same moment, Naruto was thinking thoroughly.

_Stand up! Come on, stand up and fight! You can't look like a coward to this bastard. He'll think he can bully you even more. And you must show Sasuke you're strong. Stand up and fight, Naruto!_

The internal monologue helped him muster up the courage, and while his bully was busy dealing with Sasuke, he stood up on shaky legs, and with a swing of his arm, hit the bully in the face.

Startled, the bully fell back on his butt, and looked up with a confused expression. Sasuke was smirking, and Naruto had a furious expression on his face.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, his voice echoing in the school hall. "I can't stand this anymore. What did I do wrong? HUH?" He kicked the bully once. Twice. Thrice. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, dobe. He had enough. Let's go to the nurse, shall we? You kinda need help." Sasuke said.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just wash it. It's okay, I've been hurt worse." With that, Naruto ended the discussion.

* * *

_How long has this went on? Two, three years? Maybe even more, who knows… but the idiot kept silent all the time. Why do I worry for him, anyways?_ This wasn't like Sasuke. Something made him feel different when he was with Naruto.

They were walking down Naruto's street. Sasuke decided that today he would accompany the blonde home because the bullies may come back. Infact, he decided that he'd accompany him home every day. His orphanage was down the street and he didn't have to make big changes to his back-from-school route.

Buds of a flower called 'Friendship' appeared in him, and he felt different. Soon, the buds would blossom, he knew deep down, even though he didn't admit it to himself. Soon, he would feel even more for Naruto, he'll protect him even more.

But why did that idiot keep silent? Why? WHY? He was that stupid, or maybe his pride didn't let him… Later on, Sasuke thought to himself, I must ask him.

They had just arrived in front of Naruto's house. Sasuke turned to the blond and tilted his head.

"What will your parents say about that?" He said, gesturing to the red spot on his forehead from which a few droplets of blood still dripped down.

"I'll hide it. Mom will get too worried, and dad will get over-protective, asking who did this and stuff like that… I've hidden worse, so don't worry!" Naruto widened his lips in his cheeky, broad smile, showing his pearl-white teeth. A light breeze ruffled his hair, and he lowered his gaze, his lids covering his eyes. He looked… heavenly.

Sasuke looked away. The weird feeling formed in his gut again, and at that moment his deep inner self knew that buds of something else had formed inside of him, but he couldn't grasp what that was. He couldn't define it, because he hadn't felt it before.

"Okay." He finally spoke, after the weird feeling had subsided. "Stay fine. We'll be walking home together from now on." Home? What home?

The internal struggle Sasuke had in himself was overwhelming. He couldn't bear it any longer, so he turned around and started walking to his orphanage, when Naruto's voice rang through the silent street.

"Teme! Don't just walk away! I have something to say to you." Sasuke turned around, surprised, but not showing that on his face.

"Yes?" Was Sasuke's response.

"T-Thank you." Naruto now looked down, and it apparently was because he was embarrassed.

"You're welcome." It was Sasuke's turn to be embarrassed, and he quickly turned away and kept on walking.

* * *

**Such OOC. Many wow. Much short chapter.**

**Sasuke is soooo OOC I can't even I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry I didn't update earlier. ;-; Please, review. arigato! Simo out.**


End file.
